The Guardians
by Capt John Price
Summary: The Plumbers have tasked Team Tennyson to assemble a group of heroes to take down the Legion of Evil. After overcoming the shock f seeing other teen heroes, would they be able to set aside their differences to take down the bad guys? Team-up and is a sequel to my other fics which also includes Jimmy Neutron and American Dragon Jake Long. Do read and review.


Hey everyone, yeah this is it. The crossover that I've been attempting to build up with my own little shared universe. I apologize for the long delay as I just finished my senior year in high school and yeah had to deal with a few personal things for the past few months.

I have also deleted Ultimate Showdown as there really was little to no audience for it and just simplified the events as stated on my profile. Well I hope you guys really enjoy this story and do remember to give feedback in your reviews. I do not own Ben 10, Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters.

At Ben's house in Bellwood…

Ben looked around at the team of heroes that Max had tasked him, Gwen and Kevin to assemble. Danny the Ghost Boy, Jake the Dragon magical guardian and Jimmy the science kid. This would be an interesting team to say the least.

"So would you like me to get you any refreshments?" Ben offered to his guests and they all declined although Kevin did ask for some juice which earned him a playful smack from Gwen.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I ask, but what are we doing here exactly?" Danny immediately asked once Ben sat down on his couch, which made the Ultimatrix wielder sigh and took out a recording to show them.

"Alright well long story short, about a month ago Councilwoman Chang had managed to break out from prison and actually managed to track down the incarcerated Professor Calamitous in a dangerous team-up. The two of them had actually gained access to the Ghost Zone and released some abomination from his lair before eventually tracking down Ol' Squidface here in God knows where for a complete set of villains." Ben explained the whole situation and suddenly the mood in the room became a lot more sullen.

Jake was actually quite surprised Chang had managed to escape in the first place let alone track down certain other villains for a team-up. The speed in which Calamitous had managed to access other dimensions had impressed Jimmy, wanting to take him down again. Danny on the other hand, had gotten a bit pale once he saw the abomination that Ben spoke of was his Greatest Enemy.

Gwen then began to talk about how Plumber command on Earth had managed to keep track of all this and had tasked Team Tennyson (the name caused Kevin to snort) due to them having specific expertise dealing with Vilgax.

"So, let me get this straight. 4 different villains had somehow escaped and now have banded together in an attempt to take over the world? Hmm funny enough I have dealt with something like this before." Jimmy asked while being a little surprised how quickly their foes banded together.

"Yeah it seems like it, I don't get it though. Chang was a high priority prisoner, how was the Dragon council not informed when she had escaped? Don't really make know how she knows of the other villains as well.

Ben then quickly informed them of their task, basically to team up and prevent the league of bad guys from conquering/destroying anything. Sounds simple enough, and told them that they don't have to be there and could leave at any time.

Jimmy and Jake quickly agreed to help, feeling a sense of responsibility towards defeating their foes. Danny, who had been quiet throughout the briefing eventually agreed to help as well but not before looking at his future self with a sense of dread.

At Calamitous' mountaintop base…

The villains have been only recently grouped together after being sprung from their prisons, they quickly decided that they should use Calamitous's mountain base as all the other lairs and hideouts have been destroyed or are not accessible.

"So, now that we are almost ready to execute our plan are there any questions?" Chang asked her fellow villains as they were gathered together.

"We kidnap the families of our foes and start sending them all into the Null Void to break our heroes before beating them?" Vilgax said simply to which Calamitous just shakes his head.

Dark Danny then states that he needs Danny's family dead for his plan to work, a fact that Chang assures him will happen. Calamitous then suddenly asked how the former dragon council member found out about them anyway.

Chang then says that she has heard rumours in the magical underground about the League of Villains failing to defeat Neutron, the final battle with Tennyson as well as the Nasty Burger explosion that almost killed a whole family.

"As long as I get to beat and then break Neutron completely then I'm with the plan." Calamitous stated, wanting to show his nemesis who was superior.

With Vilgax wanting to conquer this pitiful world, Chang wanting the Dragon council brought to their knees and Dark Danny wanting his creation they don't have much conflict in their wishes. The 3 of them were a little suspicious when Calamitous would go off on his own to work on some invention or gadget, but he assured them it's a nasty little surprise for Neutron and they left it be.

Back with the heroes….

"So what happens to our respective cities or towns? What will happen if there's an attack or something?" Jimmy asked Ben as they were making their way to Los Soledad, which has been designated the base of operations for this mission.

"Well I guess all of you have your own sidekicks/friends or family and the such right? Guess they have to hold the line for things back home for awhile as we handle the legion of doofuses. What? Okay sorry." Ben replied before trying to crack a joke to which Jake just snorted fire a little.

The 4 heroes then entered Los Soledad where Ben parked his car, with the Ben explaining to the other teen heroes how the former military base would serve as their base of operations for the time being.

Danny then went off on his own and shifted into his ghost form to explore. He eventually came face to face with the Time Portal Professor Paradox had created and it reminded him of his parents' own portal, the very same one that gave him his powers in the first place.

"Hey man, you look really down. Are you okay? Or is it some personal thing." Jake asked the Ghost Boy when he found the Ghost Boy just staring at the big orange portal.

"Oh I didn't see you there, yeah you can say that. This portal reminds me of the one I have in my basement that my parents built, it gave me my powers." Danny said in a serious tone, which made Jake curious but he left it be.

Meanwhile, Jimmy had been excited to look at a top secret military research project. He was intrigued to see that the military had been trying to develop its own time machine, vastly different than the one that he had built and used himself.

Ben meanwhile was quietly looking over at his would be teammates and decided that yeah they all needed to learn how to fight together.

So how was that? I hope that it was okay, considering it's been quite long overdue but yeah it's just the prologue after all. Do review if you liked it, and until next time


End file.
